1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to closures for showers and bathtubs and more specifically to a shower curtain closure assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The device of the present invention is related to an improved closure device for shower curtains. The device may also be used in connection with tarps, curtains, and covers and other related fields where a closing device for a curtain-like structure is employed.
Utilization of shower curtains to try to prevent water from the shower from going outside the shower enclosure at the edges is well known. Shower curtains are often pulled away from the edge of the shower or tub enclosure by the vacuum created by the velocity of the water from the shower head according to well-known phenomena.
Often the typical shower curtain does not adequately prevent water from spilling onto the bathroom floor as the curtain moves away from the shower walls due to the decreased pressure of air entrained with the water spray. In addition, this effect can be due to an open window or door blowing the curtain. A further problem arises since household pets such as cats like to sleep in cool places such as the shower.
Attempts have been made to keep shower curtains in place by wetting the edge of the shower enclosure wall and sticking the curtain to it. Other devices include magnets or suction cups at the bottom of the shower curtain to keep the curtain against the inside of the bathtub walls. These techniques do not prevent the water escaping through the sides onto the floor. Also when it is necessary to remove the curtain for cleaning or washing, the magnets or suction cups would often break in the washing machine, making the arrangement useless.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a shower closure device for a curtain which is aesthetically appealing with the curtain attached and which causes water to remain inside of the tub instead of spilling onto the floor. The curtain will not be blown aside drafts from open windows. The device is easily installed and removed for cleaning of the curtain. It gives the appearance of a sealed door enclosure without the high cost of installing a conventional glass shower tub enclosure. In addition it serves to keep pets out of the tub.
The closest prior art references of which the Applicant is aware of are Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,425 and the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,140 to Kellogg discloses a shower curtain unit for use with built-in bathtubs. Notable in this patent is the utilization of a vertical tube 45 secured at each end by the internal rods 47 and 48, and retained in brackets at the top and bottom of the tube enclosure. The shower curtain 19 is hemmed at the end, with an opening provided in the hem through which the tube 45 is fitted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,324 to Cairns discloses a curtain retainer apparatus which is noted for its method of retaining the curtain 138 and flexible retainer means having beaded interlocking heads as shown in the drawings. This is particularly useful for shower curtains.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,547 to Riekse a combination of flexible retainer and locking strip 24 is shown in cross section in FIGS. 3 and 4.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,919 to White (See FIGS. 2 and 3), wherein the end of a curtain is retained within the holder having a resilient core 20 fitted into a hem of the curtain 19.
The disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,889 to Kessler illustrates a common way of retaining screening utilizing a ribbed resilient cord.
Other patents of general interest in this area are U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,354 to Margolies; U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,801 to Saling; U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,161 to Barnett; U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,642 to Blitch; U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,915 to Siewert; U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,741 to Payne; U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,580 to Dyckow; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,884 to Angerman.
The present invention is a significant improvement over the devices shown in the prior art patents individually and collectively.